


I get so lost in your eyes

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Chat turned on his side, no longer paying attention to the stars glittering in the dark sky above them. Ladybug was staring up at the stars, but the way her hand reached toward his told him that she knew he was staring. He smiled, leaning over her on his elbows, "Did I ever tell you how lost I get staring into your eyes?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Kudos: 46





	I get so lost in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Adore You" by Harry Styles got me thinking about these two and I've been itching to write this soooo enjoy!

It was just another night of post-patrol stargazing on a quiet rooftop, but Chat Noir couldn't stop staring at his lady. Maybe it was because he didn't have to wonder who was under the mask anymore, because he knew it was Marinette. Maybe it was because he knew that she loved him just the same, and that he loved her more than ever. (Her kisses had been more passionate post-reveal, though, so perhaps it was the same for her.)

He wasn't sure why he couldn't stop staring, but he didn't mind. He saw starry nights like those every night, but watching his lady like that wasn't an everyday thing. Even if it was he wouldn't stop. He didn't know if he ever would stop getting breathless at the sight of her.

He tried to focus on the sky again. To be mesmerized by the way the white shone against the dark blues and purples. To stare at the crescent moon in wonder. It didn't work.

Chat turned on his side, no longer paying attention to the stars glittering in the dark sky above them. Ladybug was staring up at the stars, but the way her hand reached toward his told him that she knew he was staring. He smiled, leaning over her on his elbows, "Did I ever tell you how lost I get staring into your eyes?"

She snorted, smiling up at him. _God_ , she was gorgeous. "No, you haven't," she hummed.

With fake dismay he gasped, shaking his head, "That is a _cat_ -astrophy. _Paw_ -sitively _claw_ -ful."

She flicked his bell playfully, something that she'd done for so long. Something that he loved. "Your puns are the only thing _claw_ -ful around here."

He shifted his weight to one elbow, dramatically placing a hand on his chest, "You wound me, Princess." It didn't take long before he grinned at her, then they both burt out laughing.

"Silly kitty," she murmured when they'd finally caught their breath.

"Maybe, but I'm your kitty, aren't I?" 

Her eyes turned tender, her smile soft, "Yeah, you are."

His heart hammered in his chest. No matter how many times she said that, or looked at him like that, or smiled at him like that, he just couldn't get used to it. Maybe one day he would, but at the time he was not thinking that day would come anytime soon.

Slowly, her smile turned to a smirk. "Hey, my eyes aren't where my lips are."

Had he been staring at her lips? "S-sorry," he stammered eloquently.

"No, no, it's fine, really. It's not _your_ fault _I'm_ so irresistible." There was a tease in her voice, almost as though she was giving him a taste of his own medicine. It was also, in his professional opinion, incredibly hot.

A small part of his confidence found its way back to him, "Oh? Is that how it is? Last time I checked, you were the one to kiss me first."

She looked at him, her nose scrunched up in that cute way it did whenever she was confused. She was probably thinking about how when she'd told him she loved him that he'd kissed her, before he'd pulled back to apologize only to receive another kiss. But no, he was talking about Dark Cupid. He watched as the realization found her, already knowing what her reaction would be.

"I already told you, I was _saving_ you!" He knew for a fact that her face was bright red under the mask. 

"Yes, but it had to be a true love's kiss for it to work, right? So you had already fallen for me and you didn't even realize it," he smirked. However, his smirk fell with what she said and did next.

"Just stop being all smug and kiss me." 

She then tugged at his bell, catching him completely off guard as she often enjoyed doing to him. (It didn't always work with the enhanced senses and all, but it always did with kisses.) He was pretty sure he made a surprised meow sort of sound, but he decided to ignore that and shift closer to her, cupping her cheeks and tilting his head to deep the kiss. Her fingers traveled to his hair, entangling the way they always did. (Which he absolutely loved.)

When they pulled away he was in a daze and breathless, as he always was. She giggled at the sight of him, probably amused by the fact that she never ceased to cause that sort of reaction from him. He loved her giggle. He loved basically everything she did.

"I love you," they both whispered. 

Smiling at each other, they laughed softly, just happy to have each other. And there was nowhere he would rather be than with her.


End file.
